


Just a Day

by Kiwikimini



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24977275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kiwikimini/pseuds/Kiwikimini
Summary: Just a normal day
Relationships: Sonadow
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Just a Day

Note: Shadow learning new shit, but having no idea what it means.

Shadow: What is gay

Sonic: you. …. you’re very gay

Shadow: Am I? I don’t feel very happy. ..

Sonic: then why did you ask? ?? And I- ….

Noooo that is *NOT* what *I* meant

Shadow: which one comes with rainbows?

Sonic: … *grins* us. We come with rainbows.

Shadow: …where?

Sonic: … ok … let me explain

-

Is being confident really attractive?

Sonic: only when you’re not coincidentally an asshole about it

Shadow: I Don’t care what you think

Sonic: see, that’s *NOT* attractive

-

Shadow: I made a face and it did not freeze that way what is the meaning of that expression?

Sonic: haha! You just said “what is the meaning of that expression! ”

Shadow: … why is that funny?

Sonic: an expression can also be making a face - so the meaning of the expression is to not make that expression~~

Shadow: … Then what does the expression mean?

Sonic: … not to make that expression

-

Shadow: Someone said they left a voice mail- so I went to the mail box. I saw no such mail.

Sonic: *grabs Shadow’s cell phone, opens up his voice mail, hands it back to him, walks off*

Shadow: You have 546 messages???

WHY AREN’T THEY IN THE MAIL BOX?

-

Sonic: don’t bite off more than you can chew Shadow

Shadow: I’m not even eating anything

Sonic: *face palms*

-

Sonic: no! Stay out of the kitchen unless you want to get burned!

Shadow: *walks out*

*walks back in with a fire extinguisher*

Where is it?

Sonic: it’s not a real fire it is just an expression?

Shadow: is that why you’re looking at me like that?

Sonic: … *face palms*

-

Shadow: *ignores Sonic all day*

Sonic: uhm… d-did I do something wrong?

Shadow: no. *ignores for two days*

Sonic: ok why are you ignoring me? ??

Shadow: I was told to treat people how you would like to be treated. I would like to be left alone.

Sonic: …. Ok you know what …

-

Shadow: What does the trope “straight vs funny man” mean?

Sonic: oh that’s totally us

Shadow: you said I was gay

Sonic: … ok let me explain …


End file.
